Character: Jewel Caterina Penelope Rita Dawn Vanellope Gia Minerva Ariana Sabrina Valentine aka Mink or Agent 46
Profile Gender: 'Female '''Other names ' Cat, Caterina, Vanellope, Ariana, Sabrina, Jewelry, Catch phrasing Girl, Kiki, Fifi, Sisters of Music, Sisters of Dancing, Sisters of Gold, Little Girl, Dawn, Jewel, Rita, Sister, Sis, Glitch,The Coolettes, Cole, Colette, The Punkettes, The Partiettes, The Musicettes, Agent 46, Coco, Crazy Girl, Penelope, Minerva, Little Red Riding Hood, Little Red, Little Brownie, Soft hands, Nutsie, Mystery Girls, Mystery Minks, Animal Talking Girl, The Queen of Pranks, E-Scope, Soft Paws, 2nd Queen of Gnomes, American Dragon, and Izzy 'Age ' 12 ' ' 'Nationality: ' American, Mexican, Puerto can, Peruvian, French, Egyptian, Russian, and German ' ' 'Pets ' Christian, Odie, Tuffy, Pineapple, Blu, Limey, Amy, Bella, Dasher, Chips, Bingo, Sassy, Shakira, Kesha, Kitkat, Rose, Loveable, Tiny, Dodger, and Blacky ' ' 'Personality: ' Crazy, Funny, Sassy, Cool, Beautiful, Incredible, Kind, Gentle, Caring, Loving, Talented, Friendly, Smart, Sweet, Very hot, Stuck up, Attractive, and Irresistible, and a bit of a push over ' ' 'Occupation: ' Dipper's love interest. ' ' '''Profession: Part time worker at the Mystery Shack Dipper’s love interest Is an agent from M.I.N.K.S ' ' ' ' Goal ' to kill the Evil Twins, to find new friends, to get back to Florida, to be back as minks, and find her family, to protect Mabel, Dipper, Stan, Soos, Wendy, her friends and her family ' ' ' ' '''Parents: ' Mr. and Mrs. Valentine aka Sam and Cathy Valentine aka minks ' ' ' ' '''Relatives: Glisselle, Didi, Alyssa, Janice, Paulina, Natalie, Valerie, Erykah, Alexandra, Grace, Layla, and Spencer ' ' ' ' Enemies’ ' Evil twins like alikes, Lil Gideon, Giants, Nora Dirshlitt, Rider Carson, Nevel Amadeus Papperman, Rico, Deputy Daphne, Sheriff Brittany, The Perfs, Paws, Mrs. Tickles, Mink Galore, and Gnomes ' ' ' ''' '''Friends: Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos, Pepé Le Pew, William, Brian, Carly, Samantha, Tori, Gibby, Bianca, Gunther, Tinka, Connie, Alex, Harper, Justin, Max, Diggs, Butch, and Serra ' ' ' ' Love interests: Brian boyfriend Dipper possible crush ' ' ' ' Other Family: 127 with some friends from her past ' ' ' ' 'Special Talents:' Talking to Animals, have dragon powers, snake dancing, blowing stuff up, nature survival, tree swinging, being a leader because she is one, singing, magic, cuteness, dancing, fighting, acting, and having fun. Gravity Falls, Oregon Home Moved from Orlando, Florida Jewel may have green eyes, because during her vampire thing she is seen doing her light green eyes popping out after hissing. ' ' ' ' 'Likes ' solving mysteries with Mabel and Dipper, singing, dancing, and going to France to buy stuff, doing magic, finding boys, pranks,doing icat ' ' ' ' 'Dislikes ' being called adorable, People messing with her family, friends, and pets, and dating Lil Gideon ' ' ' ' 'Abilities' Jewel’s or Cat’s special skills include: monster hunting, magic, werewolf powers, turning into a wolf, to use her cuteness to get anything, puzzle solving, sense of a blood hound dog, use her necklace to turn into anything, has soft hands to take stuff, singing, dancing, driving, is an agent from M.I.N.K.S., and talking to animals. She is also capable of defending herself when it comes to fights, as she was able to hold her own or sometimes her friends, family, and pets. ' ' ' ' 'Physical appearance' Cat is a short rich twelve year old girl with 11 sisters and 1 older brother. Jewel and her family are minks and some of her friends. Cat wears different berets. She has red hair, used to have brown hair, black eyes relatively pale skin. She has Book number 1 which none knows about it has spells to cast with. She also wears berets and earrings. She wears a powerful necklace that can do anything, different shirts, shirts to see her stomach, dresses, and shorts, skits, shot white socks, and black shoes, and sometimes sneakers but as a mink she wears no shoes. ' ' ' ' 'Mink Form' She uses to have brown but she changed it into red, Jewel has white fur with long red hair and an enormous soft red tail as well as a pretty face, pink nosed and sweet big black eyes and a collar around her neck. Being a fashionable girl, as she chases after men with similar exacting standards who don't seem to find her attractive at all. If anybody's kind to her it could be that they'll get the same in return from her, she wears berets because she is part French. ' ' ' ' 'Wolf Form' As a wolf, Jewel is about 9 feet in length, has clean white fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. She was also the fastest and the largest in her pack. She later grows to be the largest and strongest. She has laser eyes, groundpound, superbark, super speed, being invisible, and a groundpound so nobody can attack. She can also talk with her mouth open like http://dogwithablog.wikia.com/wiki/Stan in Dog with a Blog. ' ' ' ' 'Regeneration' Jewel has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows her to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Jewel comments that even a bullet through her temple wouldn't be enough to kill her. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. ' ' ' ' 'Telepathy' Jewel can speak with other members of her pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. After Jewel formed a pack of her own, she was able to communicate those within her pack or others. ' ' ' ' 'Natural enhancements' Jewel has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. This has been displayed numerous times, as how Jewel was able to carry people 9 miles through a thick forest with ease, taking less than 10 minutes. In wolf form, she is also exceptionally fast, running at a top speed of over 100 miles per hour. In human form she seems to have an average speed of about 75 miles per hour and can lift an average of 800 lbs. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. Jewel is known as the physically strongest in both packs. ' ' ' ' 'High body temperature' Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat ' ' ' ' ' ' 'What she said ' Beat Boxing Bunnies, Boppin' Wild Cats, Bouncin' Bunnies, Boring Beavers, Brave Badgers, Beaten Badgers, Broken Hearted Blue Birds, Charging Cheetahs, Chatterin` Chipmunks, Captured Coyotes, Cheating Cheetahs, Cheerful Chipmunks, Clever Fox’s, Cliff Hanging Coyotes, Comfortable Chinchillas, Colorful Canaries, Colorful Robins, Crazy Coyotes, Creepin' Crickets, Creepin` Cobras, Crying Canaries, Cuckoo Owls, Dancing Dolphins, Disappearing Cats, Disappearing Dingoes, Dress Upped Peacocks, Flappin' Falcons, Flitterin' Falcons, Flitterin' Flying Squirrel, Funny Ferrets, Fun Foxes , Gallopin' Groundhogs, Gallopin` Gophers, Gentile Gerbils, Gigglin` Gophers, Gigglin` Groundhogs, Glitterin' Glowing Gophers, Gliding Sugar Gliders, Graceful Groundhogs, Graceful Gophers, Greatful Gerbils, Greatful Groundhogs, Grumplin' Groundhogs, Harmless Hamsters, Happy Hedgehogs, Happy Hound dogs, Helpful Humming Birds, Hickory Nut, Hidden Hamsters, Howlin’ Hound dogs, Hoppin` Hamsters, Hoppin` Gerbils, Hoppin` Kangaroo Rats, Hunger Hound dogs, Hunted Hedgehogs, Hurtful Hound dogs , Jumpin` Jackrabbits, Jumpin` Jaguars, Leapin`Leopards, Loveable Swans, Loveable Lovebirds, Lying Leopards, Magical Raccoons, Missing Mice, Mighty Meerkats, Mean Mountain Lions, Odd Otters, Playful Porcupines, Playful Pandas, Playin` Platypuses, Playin` Possums, Postin` Possums, Proving Possums, Ran Away Robins, Rich Robins, Relaxing Possums, Relaxing Raccoons, Scampering Kangaroo Rats, Scrambled Up Sheepdogs, Scrambled Up Squirrels , Singin' Songbirds, Slippery Seals, Weasels, Splashing Sparrows, Squeaking Squirrels, Stick on Skunks, Sticky Skunks, Suffering Succotash, Swimming Seagulls, Tricky Tigers, Tumblin' Tigers, Weapin' Woodpeckers, Weapin’ Wolfs, Worn-out Woodpeckers, Worn out Wolfs, Worryin' Wolfs 'Trivia' *She sneezes like a girl kitten. *She hates being called Doll, kitty, cute, and little girl. *She has 3 blogs with her friends, and family but 1 of them is a secret with her and Paisley. 'Quote' "Dragon up! , It’s not pretty being me" ' ' ' ' 'Personality ' Jewel has a village with her family, friends, and pets but they live in Gravity Falls for 2 years nobody knows of. She is a vampire, seer, witch, monster hunter, werewolf, wizard, mermaid, a siren, an agent from M.I.N.K.S, a dragon, a mink, and a singer with her sisters and brother, her family, and friends to. They try to get back home and find their family and find new friends. When she was 10 years old she and her friends and family had been turn into humans at the day of Christmas and they have to stay in Gravity Falls intill the curse is broke with her friends, and family but the adults were not with them.The adults wre cursed as well but they when to another place. She is also friends with a Perf girl Paisley. Paisley wanted to be friends with Jewel and Jewel said "yes" they became friends but they kept it a secret from their groups which had been hard for 3 years. The became friends when they stayed for 6 days at a school named Orlando Arts. Jewel made new cool friends there 'Histroy' Grunkle Stan hired a new employee who is Jewel. The first time she saw Dipper, Dipper had a huge crush on her. Mabel is a great friend to Jewel and Mabel has a huge crush on Jewel's friend Kyle the frist time she saw him and Kyle has a crush on Mabel to. Soos is nice friend with Wendy and Stan to Jewel they all found out about her life but they didn't found out that she was a mink yet till all of them have been capurted but not Jewel, Didi, and Grace and they found out she was curse to be a human till they brake the curse and turn back into minks. Her brithday is Feb 25,1999, or 2000, and she is the same millimeter as Mabel. She is also Dipper's crush, who usually tries to impress Jewel, and seems very nervous about asking her out. It was revealed that Jewel has had many boyfriends in the past, although she broke up with every single one of them. Know the Some of the Enemies and Some of the Friends Evil Twins- They are the look alikes of Jewel, her friends, family, and pets. They try to kill them. Rider Carson- He is a vampire who gets pretty girls and bites them turning them into vampires. He bite Jewel on her first kiss but also turning her into a vampire. Rico- He dated Jewel. Spencer sees that Rico becomes a problem for Jewel and offers her the idea of him breaking up with Rico instead of her, causing Rico to believe that Spencer had come between them. Spencer thought he was invited to a party but Rico confronts there, Spencer and nearly kills him with his amulet. However, Jewel shows up, formally breaks up with Rico, and uses the amulet to defeat him. The Perfs- They teased Jewel and her sisters the first time they come to the school. When their school was going to shut down there was going to be a contest to win. The Perfs and The Musicettes Jewel's group helped the school. They won and became friends. The Perfs are all minks. There are 4 in the group. Tori- She is a friend of Jewel and does ICat with her. She is a mink. She sings in some of Jewel's songs. She is the 3rd co host of ICat. Carly- She is also a friend of Jewel and does ICat with her. She is a mink to. She sings in some of Jewel's songs. She is the 4th co host of ICat. Gibby- Is a very close friend. Samantha- She is best friend. She is the 2nd co host of ICat. She sings in some of Jewel's songs. Pepe Le Pew- He is a skunk with no fume. Alex, Justin, Max, and Harper- Some of the gaints who are friends with Jewel. Brian- Is the technical producer of ICat. He is Jewel's boyfriend. Nora-Is an obsessed and insane ICat fan, with a crush on Brian. Nevel- Is the owner of Nevelocity which has millions of hits from Internet users across the globe. Diggs- Is an outcast police dog, who has been in-and-out of kennels. Serra- She helps the agents with their missions. Mink Galore- This led to Ivana to, in anger, vow to "make them (humans) pay." From then on, she went rogue, was given a new name by her new owner, Chuck, codename: Mink Galore Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Characters